Coming Home
by wolfpirate13
Summary: This is a song fic base off of Switchfoot's This is Home. It deals with Reid finding his home in the BAU and with the members. Please enjoy


**A/N: Okay, I was listening to Pandora and guess what decided to pop up… "This is Home" By Switchfoot. And I was reading Criminal Minds fanfiction. And gosh darn it; this is a plot bunny song at its worst. So here is what I came up with.**

_I've got my memories  
>Always<br>Inside of me  
>But I can't go back<br>Back to how it was_

Spencer knew that his past wasn't the best one that he could've had. Kids are vicious when they have something that doesn't fit into their mindset of normal. Being constantly pushed into lockers, called names, shoved down stairs, and beat up were memories that will never leave his mind, no matter how much he wishes they would. Thus his curse of an eidetic memory.

Also having a mother that didn't know imagination from reality raising you didn't help matters either. Spencer's father had had enough with the genius of a son and a mentally ill wife and left them. Being abandoned was one of the worst things that Spencer has gone through

_I believe you now  
>I've come too far<br>No I can't go back  
>Back to how it was<br>Created for a place  
>I've never known<em>

His mother always told him that he was destined for greatness and he would find it. He never believed her. He couldn't what with what he was always told by his peers and what had happened with his father. If he was going to great, that why did all these people hurt him?

He doesn't want people to know how fragile he is when it comes to things like that. He won't let people into his heart, in case they break it like everyone else. This is home 

_Now I'm finally  
>Where I belong<br>Where I belong  
>Yeah, this is home<br>I've been searching  
>For a place of my own<br>Now I've found it  
>Maybe this is home<br>Yeah, this is home_

When he joined the F.B.I he was still looked at like an outsider. He had moved to fast up the ladder, he was too young to be an agent. Others looked at his physical appearance, he was to skinny to be able to take out an UnSub, he can't even shoot properly. All of this followed him wherever he went. Being Gideon's Golden Boy didn't help matters, it only gave people more fire power. Other agents thought that he had conned his way into the F.B.I or had been mistaken for someone else. He didn't know what to do with this. He had hoped that maybe he could find a place where he belonged.

_Belief over misery  
>I've seen the enemy<br>And I won't go back  
>Back to how it was<br>And I got my heart  
>Set on<br>What happens next  
>I got my eyes wide<br>It's not over yet  
>We are miracles<br>And we're not alone_

He had dealt with the torment for a while now, and he knew how to avoid it or let it roll off his shoulders. He won't go back to what he was. He won't go back to be the one picked on constantly and letting it get into his head. He was going to go along with his head down and withstand the storm. Maybe he would be lucky and transferred to a team that accepted him. A bunch of misfits that knew who and what he was. That's all that he could hope for.

_Now I'm finally  
>Where I belong<br>Where I belong  
>Yeah, this is home<br>I've been searching  
>For a place of my own<br>Now I've found it  
>Maybe this is home<br>Yeah, this is home_

Spencer got his wish of being transferred. He went from a bunch of jerks not caring about picking on the new kid, to a Behavior Analyst Unit in Quantico. Maybe they would take his quirkiness and social inability and ignore it. Maybe they wouldn't tease him or insult him. He could only hope that he had found a place that he belonged or at lease was left alone.

_And now after all  
>My searching<br>After all my questions  
>I'm gonna call it home<br>I got a brand new mindset  
>I can finally see<br>The sunset  
>I'm gonna call it home <em>

It was even better than what Spencer had been expecting. He had found not just a place that was tolerant; it was a place where people liked him. He didn't know what to do. This was too different from what he was used to. These people accepted him for what he was and used his knowledge for good use. THEY LIKED HIM. It was such a foreign concept. He liked them also. Morgan was a nice guy, liked the brother that he never had (or wanted). Garcia was the quirky sister that you just had to like. JJ, the older sister who looked over everyone shoulder making sure they were ok. Elle the middle sister who knew what everyone was feeling and how to make them better. Hotch and Gideon where the two parental figures that made sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to and behaving. It was new and it was great, Spencer wouldn't trade it for anything.

_I've come too far  
>And I won't go back<br>Yeah, this is home_

Looking back on his life, Spencer wouldn't change anything. Yeah, the bullies and the abandonment had been hard, but that is what made him who he was. And thanks to all of the bad things in his life, he had one of the most amazing things that he could ever have. He had a home.

**A/N Pt2: So how did you like it? Yea, I know that some of the parts might be AU, but this was how I saw Reid's entrance into the FBI. I don't really think that he went from being in the academy into one of the greatest teams of Behavioral Analyst. He had to have been in another team, even for a short while. So please tell me what you thought.**


End file.
